The present invention relates generally to explosion simulators for generating bang, smoke and flash cues and, more particularly, to a non-pyrotechnic explosion simulator and a multiple-cue system which uses a gas-driven shock tube to generate the bang cue, a non-toxic, environmentally safe powder to generate the smoke cue and a flash tube to generate the flash cue. The present invention is relatively safe to nearby personnel, is substantially harmless to the environment and is inexpensive compared to prior pyrotechnic explosion simulators.
Explosion simulators have been used in numerous military and commercial applications, such as military training, intrusion alarms, diversion devices (stun grenades), bird repelling noisemakers and stage effects. The military has employed explosion simulators during tactical engagement training to simulate explosions, such as from incoming artillery rounds. For such military applications, explosion simulators generate bang, smoke and flash cues in response to electrical signals from an electronic scoring system. During engagement training, the explosion simulators warn nearby units of an attack and indicate the strike locations of the artillery rounds to the attacking forces. An explosion simulator should consequently provide bang, smoke and flash cues which are detectable by personnel under a variety of conditions, such as high winds or dense foliage. However, the explosion simulator must provide these cues while not representing a safety hazard to nearby personnel.
Present explosion simulators discharge pyrotechnics to generate bang, smoke and flash cues. The explosive nature of pyrotechnics require that relatively extensive and time-consuming safety precautions be followed during storage, handling and discharge of the explosion simulators. Unfortunately, failure to follow the proper safety precautions may result in an unintentional discharge of the explosion simulator and, possibly, cause serious injury to nearby personnel or damage the nearby environment.
It is thus apparent that a need exits for a non-pyrotechnic explosion simulator and an explosion simulation system which provides bang, smoke and flash cues identifiable over a considerable distance, is relatively safe to nearby personnel, relatively environmentally safe and less expensive than prior pyrotechnic explosion simulators.